Satoshi Yatogami
Satoshi Yatogami (夜刀神・サトシ Yatogami Satoshi) is one of the two main protagonists in Revenant Tales/Pokémon and is mostly focused on his point of view. A mysterious young man that Roy, Ellia and Yuuki found lying on an open field, where he doesn't remember anything except his name and seems to know of Roy's name, despite the two of them never met before. He is a "Branded" (烙印, Rakuin lit. Stigma), human who were blessed by the powers of the Ancient Ones, specifically having the powers of "Rayquaza's Azure Sky". Even while he develops an amnesia, Satoshi posseses an excellent skills of being a Magician, or more specifically, as a Dragon Slayer (ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) due to him utilizing the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. He then transfer as a student in Cross Academy upon Roy's suggestion and becomes a member of Team Roy on his first day. Appearance Personality Background Chonology Revenant Tales/Pokémon Other Appearances Pokémon Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess High Strength: Immense Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes & Acrobatics': High Durability & Endurance: Enhanced Smell: Assorted Others Natural Talent: *'Advanced Growth Rate': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; lit. Aura of Magical Power): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Satoshi is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means he has the same power as Daiki Hikage, with the ability to manipulate air; it is a type of Magic which grants Satoshi various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing him to incorporate the element of air into his body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense; enabling him to assault enemies in different ways; the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Satoshi can also employ the wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well to cover himself in an armour of wind, boosting both his offense and defense, allowing him to walk in the air with impunity. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, Satoshi can consume external sources of air (those that are not produce by him) to restore his body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that Satoshi is directly affected by the air surrounding him, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, he would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, he would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Interestingly, while it is the same Dragon Slayer Magic, it should be noted that Satoshi is directly more offensive-based than Daiki's; with employing its offensive ability through the same power unlike Daiki, who used a weapon in conduct with his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. This is through the different Legendary who grants them, in Satoshi's case would be Rayquaza, whose power is much more destructive than Shaymin's; hence the difference of their Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Supplementary *'Cure' (ケアル, Kearu): Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a much more powerful Healing Magic, an Ancient Magic previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. Satoshi's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, Satoshi can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, Satoshi is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress; but he cannot heal as effectively in polluted areas. *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア, Banīa): Vernier is a supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows Satoshi to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding the targets with auras of wind. When Vernier is cast, his targets, or Satoshi himself, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said auras of wind. Vernier is capable of being employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves; serving as a status buff of sorts. It is a spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which, aside from bolstering their speed, increases the chances of landing a critical hit. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that Vernier misses. The incantation for Vernier is: "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....'VERNIER'!" (天を駆ける瞬足なる風を！....瞬足！, Ten wo Kakeru Shunsokunaru Kaze wo！....'Banīa'！''). **'Ile Vernier' (速度倍化, イルバニーア, ''Iru Banīa): *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ, Āmuzu): A supportive spell that, after reciting an enchantment, Satoshi then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of magic before his hands, Satoshi surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It triples the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier. Satoshi can utilize Arms in order to boost his target's attack strength by sextuple the amount, allowing them to perform exceedingly devastating blows which can shatter magical barriers with ease. The incantation for Arms is: " O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! '''ARMS!'"'' (天を切り裂く剛腕なる力を！'剛腕！', Ten wo Kirisaku Gōwannaru Chikara wo！'Āmuzu！'') **Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足, ''Āmuzu x Banīa): Arms X Vernier is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell; when performing it, Satoshi focuses upon his targets and expels his magical energy towards them, shrouding them within pulsating magical auras. Like the name itself suggests, Arms X Vernier is a combination of Arms and Vernier, and allows Satoshi to affect the target with both spells at once, increasing their offense and speed for a certain amount of time. Arms X Vernier boosts the power of their targets to the point that they appear to be mere flashes of energy as they move, powerful enough to cause craters and cracks in the air. **'Ile Arms' (攻撃力倍化, イルアームズ, Iru Āmuzu): *'Sky Dragon's Wings' (天龍の羽交い, Tenryū no Hagai): Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): **'Sky Dragon's Bullet' (天龍の弾丸, Tenryū no Dangan): *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Great Shield' (天竜の大盾, Tenryū no Ōdate): *'Sky Dragon's Aegis' (天竜の後援, Tenryū no Kōen): *'Sky Dragon's Heavenly Sword' (天竜の天剣, Tenryū no Tenken): **'Sky Dragon's Heavenly Flash' (天竜の天閃, Tenryū no Tensen): *'Sky Dragon's Air Blitz' (天竜の電撃, Tenryū no Dengeki): *'Sky Dragon's Dance' (天竜の舞, Tenryū no Mai): Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Shattering Light: Heavenly Air' (照破・天空, Shōha Tenkū): **'Shattering Light: Great Heavenly Air' (照破・大天空, Shōha Dai Tenkū): *'Shattering Light: Sword of Murakumo' (照破・叢雲剣, Shōha Murakumo-no-Tsurugi): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Cross Academy Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level ??? Magicians Category:Team Roy Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Branded Characters